This Was Not In The Job Description
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Castiel hates his boss, Dean Smith, with a passion. A night out in a bar leads to an unexplained oppurtunity. But can he swallow his nerves and go for it? PWP, AU, DESTIEL. Sorry about this, I got bored. ONE-SHOT


**So sorry for the lack of updates guys. I don't know where the hell my head is at this week. Been trying to get passports and all other shit sorted for May and my head is well and truly stewed. Anyway, I will hopefully update my other stories over the weekend. I definitely want to get an update done on 'Guardian Angels' and 'Do You Remember Me'. But they still need a little work. So please have patients with me. Here's a little one-shot to earn myself some approval points. Love ya, dolls! X**

* * *

"Castiel!" The man in question cringed at the anger in his boss' tone. He slowly stood and tried to straighten out his rumpled clothes, before making his way over to the office door.

"Yes, Mr Smith?" He replied through gritted teeth. He really did despise his boss. Dean Smith was arrogant, rude and slightly egotistical. He was obsessive in every aspect of his life. From his work, to the disgusting healthy drinks he opted to have instead of a morning coffee. He angered Castiel to no end. Dean was young, younger than him, and he seemed to like the power he had over his assistant. Castiel could do nothing but bow to his every whim because Dean could fire him in a instant.

"I asked you to have those reports ready before five. It's now five and I don't have them!" Dean hissed out in anger, looking through the paperwork already laid out before him.

"I did ask for them to be here." Castiel bit back, trying to ignore the rising heat in his face. He had made every call necessary to make sure all the reports were available. He had even gone as far as to explain to every person he spoke to that if the reports weren't there then he had to suffer the wrath of Dean. Surprisingly, a great number of them were very sympathetic.

"Forget it!" Dean snapped. "We'll sort it on Monday. Just go home!" The last three words sounded more _'get out of my face, you're pissing me off_!' and they cut through Castiel like a blade.

He turned sharply and grabbed his belongings from his desk, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from Dean Smith as he possibly could.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"He can't be that bad!" Gabriel chuckled slightly after listening to his little brother ramble on for the last twenty minutes about what a complete ass his boss was. "I mean, in his defence, you didn't have to reports for him." This only granted him the most murderous glare he had ever seen on Castiel's face.

"I wouldn't get the reports sent to me. They're supposed to be faxed directly to Dean. All my job requires is me, sitting at my desk, twiddling my thumbs and answering calls. I doubt he would even notice if I spent the day updating my Facebook status!" Gabriel choked around the mouthful of beer that had just passed his lips and cackled loudly.

"Please! I can't picture you on Facebook. '_I don't understand, why do you want me to "like" this?_'" He imitated Castiel's voice almost perfectly, but it only got a him a swift jab in the ribs.

"I really wish you would be more helpful!" Castiel huffed loudly.

"Quit." Gabriel offered.

"That isn't an option. If I quit without another job to go to, then I would fall behind on my rent and lose my apartment." Came the sad reply.

"Well find another job then!" Gabriel argued.

"You don't think I've tried that?" Castiel practically screamed at him, receiving a glare from other customers. "I've looked for another job, but there isn't anything that would cover the money I require."

"Well…you're royally fucked then, lil' bro!" Gabriel resigned with a shrug. "But, on a brighter note." Castiel looked up to see Gabriel's attention was now elsewhere. He turned to the entrance of the bar and saw a very tall, well built man, scanning his eyes up and down the bar. "Cassie, move!" Gabriel suddenly demanded

"What? No!" Castiel replied in annoyance. "Why should I?"

"He may be looking for a place to sit and you are occupying the one seat that will force him to talk to me! So move _or be moved_!" Castiel had little say in the matter as Gabriel shoved him off the bar stool. He toppled slightly, almost spilling his drink, and grumbled as he wandered off to find another place to sit.

He found an abandoned table in the corner that removed him from the crowd, but still gave him a clear view of Gabriel working his magic. His brother laughed and flirted his way through most of the conversation, until the guy was perched on the stool next to him. Suddenly Gabriel was the most fascinating person in the world, according to this man. But unfortunately Castiel's peace could not last forever.

"He has a brother!" Gabriel announced and Castiel jumped, suddenly finding his sibling standing right in front of him.

"And?" Castiel asked with caution. Though he already had a suspicion of where this might be leading.

"And I cant work my magic with a third wheel attached to his hip! Keep the brother occupied for me." It wasn't a request, but Castiel couldn't help but grin.

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged and Gabriel glared at him.

"Don't go there!" He warned and pointed a finger at Castiel's face.

"I get free use of your car until mine is repaired." He offered. His car had broken down a few weeks ago and was taking longer than expected to get fixed. It meant Castiel had to suffer the bus everyday to work.

"When I'm not using it." Gabriel fought back.

"Whenever I want." Castiel barely flinched. Gabriel looked between his brother and the hot man at the bar.

"FINE!" He grabbed Castiel by the arm and dragged him back towards the bar. As the crowd began to part, Castiel got a look at the other brother.

"Fuck!" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Gabriel and the two men turned to look at him in shock.

"Castiel, you all right?" Gabriel asked, noting the sudden flushed and angry expression on Castiel's face.

"Keep your car, Gabriel!" He growled. "I can't help you." He turned and began walking towards the exit, determined to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Castiel! Cas!" He knew that voice, but he refused to turn around. A hand grabbed at his elbow, but he just shrugged it off. "Cas, hang on a second!"

"Its Castiel to you!" He raged, turning to face the man.

"Ok, _Castiel_." Dean replied, testing the name on his tongue. Cas could see by the slight wobble in Dean's stance, that he was already a little drunk. He couldn't stand the man when he was sober, how the hell could he deal with him drunk?

"I have to go, I'll see you Monday." He sighed and turned back around. Then a pair of strong hands landed on his hips and pulled him back. He gasped in shock as Dean pressed up against him.

"Sammy will be distracted by your brother all night. That'll leave me on my own, which will piss me off and then I'll be in a bad mood on Monday. You don't want that now, do you?" Castiel could hear the tease in his tone and, if anything, it just made him angrier.

"That's low, even for you!" He hissed and tried to pull away. "But seeing as I'm used to you being in a bad mood ,twenty-four seven, I'll take my chances."

"Don't go!" Castiel didn't believe himself to be easily fooled. So was Dean really begging, or was this an act?

"I can't stay." He insisted and tried, once again, to get out of Dean's grip.

"Can't or wont?" Dean asked, his hot breath ghosting over the skin of Castiel's neck.

"Take your pick." He huffed.

He yelped suddenly when those strong arms spun him around and he found himself face to face with Dean. They just stared at each other for a long time. Castiel looked wide eyed and panicked, while Dean's expression was unreadable.

"I can't stop myself from making you angry." Dean suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Castiel barked, feeling his temper coming back.

"I don't know." Dean mumbled and removed one hand from Cas' hip to rub the back of his neck. The man he saw everyday. The hot head with the attitude problem was suddenly gone. Replaced with an uncertain looking, awkward man. "You look…cutewhenyou'reangry!" The words came out so rushed that Cas wasn't entirely sure he caught them.

"Cute? Cute?! You make my life a living hell everyday because you think I look _cute?!"_ He was so close to punching his boss in the face. He had to use every ounce of will power not to clench his fist.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged with a small smile.

Castiel opened his mouth to give him more abuse. But his words died when his mouth was suddenly invaded by Dean's tongue. He pushed his assistant hard, until his back was pressed against the wall outside the bar. His hands roamed all over his body, tugging on his clothes, desperate to touch skin. Castiel just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Dean…what?" Was all Cas could say when Dean moved his mouth to his neck. He bit down on the skin, marking it and then rubbed his tongue over it soothingly.

A hundred different thoughts were running through Castiel's mind. But the one that was driving to the forefront was that he suddenly had a grand opportunity. An opportunity to take every second that Dean had caused him annoyance and anger…and turn it into one night of blissful hell for his boss.

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle that made Dean jump against him. A taxi pulled up in front of them and Dean felt himself being backed towards it.

"If we are going to do this, Dean, then we are doing it _my way_. Any complaints?" Dean shook his head and looked at him hopefully. Allowing himself to be shoved back into the cab.

_Oh_, Castiel thought with an evil grin,_ I am going to enjoy this. _

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

By the time they reached Castiel's home, he was starting to doubt himself. Why had they chosen to go to his place? It made things more complicated! He saw Dean almost everyday and now here he was, stood in the one place that was like sanctuary for Castiel. A place he could come to and forget about another awful day at work. In other words, a Dean free zone.

Dean walked cautiously around the place, taking in every detail. He had wanted to get into Castiel's life for so long and he wasn't going to waste a minute of it. The whole place just screamed Cas. Everything from the pale colours on the walls to the very simple family photos dotted around the place. Simple and smart looking. Just Castiel.

"Nice place." He commented. He turned to see Castiel still standing by the door, looking very awkward. "Look, we don't have to do anything. We could just…" _What the hell could we do?,_ "talk."

"No!" Cas said suddenly and crossed the small space between him and his boss. "We're doing this." He grabbed Dean by the back of the head and pulled him down for a kiss. It was dirty, all tongue and Dean was left breathless by the end of it.

"Bedroom?" He said and Cas took his hand, leading him down the small hallway.

Once inside, Dean had him pinned against the door, sucking another bruise into his neck.

_This isn't how its supposed to go!_ Castiel thought and tried to struggle out of Dean grip. But he suddenly found his arms pinned above his head. Dean used one hand to hold him in place, while the other began unbuttoning Cas' shirt. When Dean's mouth sealed over his nipple he let out an involuntary whimper and arched against him, feeling his dick twitch with interest.

"D-Dean!" He panted and felt the man smile against his skin.

"God, always dreamt about you like this. Even better than my dreams." Dean mumbled and began tugging on Castiel's belt and trousers. When he made light work of them, he used his free hand to slide them down. Cas could do nothing but hold onto Dean for support, as he lowered to the floor and took his length in his mouth. Cas placed one hand on Dean's shoulder, now having them free again, and the other on the back of his head. All his anger at the man was being punched out of him and he thrust hard and deep into his throat. But Dean just looked up at him, unaffected and challenging him to go harder.

"Fuck! I hate you so much!" Cas cried out, feeling himself getting close. As if Dean couldn't do anything else to irritate him, he pulled off and stood, backing away from Cas completely. "Wh-what?" He said stupidly and looked over at his boss.

"Didn't think I was going to let you come that easily, did you?" He teased. Cas stepped forward, manoeuvring his feet out of his shoes, socks and trousers, as he stepped forward towards Dean. He pulled him back towards him and tugged on his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. While Dean was distracted, wriggling free, Cas took his moment and pushed him hard. Dean fell onto the bed and stared up at him in surprise, but Cas merely smirked and nudged his legs apart, sliding in between them and lowering his lips to Dean's chest.

"I don't…I mean, I _haven't_ bottomed before." Dean said breathlessly, as Cas began sucking bruises of his own into his chest.

"My house, my rules." Cas said simply and began tugging Dean's trousers down. Dean let his head fall back onto the bed when he felt Cas' breath ghost over his cock. He had been hard ever since he had pinned him against the wall outside the bar. Never, in a million years, did he think his assistant would actually sleep with him. Cas had always been so easily angered and Dean loved seeing him getting flustered. The way he bit his lip to hold back what he really wanted to say, the way he clenched and unclenched his hands as they hung at his sides, desperately trying not to punch Dean in the face. He was sick of people tip toeing around him. He needed someone like Cas to say what he really felt. If only to stop Dean from doing the things he would later regret.

But it wasn't just that. He had fallen for Cas long before their arguments had started. At first it had been a little bit of banter. But it soon escalated and led to so many nights were Dean imagined pinning the man down on a bed and fucking him so hard that Cas would forget how much he hated him. Right now, things were not going according to plan.

"I think the house needs some new rules." He snapped suddenly and yanked Cas back up, flipping them over and pinning him down. Cas struggled against him. But Dean kept his arms held above his head, loving the desperate look in the man's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dean beat him to it. "Now, now Cas. Don't you know it's rude to talk back to your boss?"

"Fuck you!" Cas bit out and Dean grinned wildly.

"I'd far rather fuck you." He said and sealed his mouth over Cas' again. He slipped his hand down and stroked his cock, using some of the pre come to slick his fingers before he edged them down to Cas' hole. Cas immediately tensed and made another attempt to get free. "Relax, Cas, I want you so badly. But I wont force you." He looked down at and gently kissed his lips again. "Tell me you don't want this."

Cas stared up at him, once again shocked by Dean sensitive and softer nature. He actually cared what Cas wanted and that caused a strange shift in his emotions.

"I want this." He said before his brain even registered that his lips were moving. Dean smiled and kissed his again before slipping the first finger inside him. Cas arched off the bed, as Dean slid his finger slowly in and out of him. It had been too bloody long since he'd done this and it felt too damn good to argue anymore. "More." He begged and Dean pushed a second finger in.

"You like that, Cas? You gonna come on my fingers alone?" He teased and Cas shook his head.

"No! Want you inside me." He whimpered when the fingers disappeared. Then gasped when something else pushed against his hole. He barely had time to catch his breath when Dean pushed inside him. He stilled, giving Cas time to adjust to his size, before he gently began to move.

"God, Cas, you feel amazing." Dean moaned as he began to speed up. Cas could do nothing but gasp, as Dean slammed repeatedly into his prostate. It wasn't long before he could feel the tension coiling inside him again.

"Dean, close." He moaned and clung to Dean's back, clawing at his skin, as he orgasm ripped through him.

"Fuck!" Dean cried at the sight and felt his own orgasm being punched out of him.

He fell ungracefully on top of Cas and caught his breath before rolling over. The two of them lay side by side for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling and questioning what had just happened. Dean was the first to finally find his voice.

"So…you hate me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, you are a pain in the ass." Cas replied simply. Dean stared at him for a moment before he began to laugh.

"I guess you can state that as a fact now!" Cas swatted his chest but couldn't help grinning slightly.

"I didn't mean for you to hate me." He said. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah." Cas replied thoughtfully. "Next time you can bottom."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

When Cas walked into work on Monday morning, he half expected Dean to be his usual irritating self. Dean had left early the next morning and they had said nothing about what had occurred on the Friday night. To say he had lost sleep over it would be the understatement of the century.

But of all the things he had expected, he didn't expect to see a leggy blonde haired woman sitting at his desk.

"Hello." She smiled as he approached. "Mr Smith isn't taking any visitors at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Yes!" Castiel barked at her. "You can tell him _Castiel Novak wants to know why someone else is doing his job_!"

"Oh." She said and quickly reached for the phone. "Mr Smith, Castiel Novak has arrived." She added a few '_mhm's_ to that conversation and then placed the phone down. "Go on in."

Castiel barged into the room, ready to throw punches and break bones. But he barely got the door closed before Dean was on him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't…you…dare…try…to…distract…me!" Cas yelled between kisses. "You're firing me?!"

"What?" Dean asked with a slight chuckle. "No, Kelly is your replacement."

"So, again, are you firing me?" Castiel repeated.

"No, we're promoting you." Dean smirked and Cas almost got whip lash when he looked at him. "Yeah, the company is expanding and we need more staff. It was decided weeks ago, we just had to wait to find you a replacement first."

"So all this time…you knew?" Cas asked and glared at him. Dean rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"I wanted to make sure it was finalised. Also, I was giving you a bit of taste of what it's like to be hard on your staff." He stated simply.

"And sleeping with me was…?" He questioned.

"Outside of company hours and completely my own choice. I choice I would like to make again, very soon." Dean smiled.

"So, for the last few weeks you have been making my life a living hell…and you think telling me I'm getting a promotion is the way to make up for it?" Dean gulped, as Cas began backing him towards the desk.

"Y-yeah, guess I might have been tougher than I meant to be." Dean admitted. "What are you doing?" He asked when Cas' hands came to rest on his hips.

"Making good on my threat. On your knees, Smith. You can answer to me for once."

**Well, that may have been ridiculous but I had fun writing it regardless. Hope you liked it. Please review. Love ya dolls! X**


End file.
